


Bleeding Love

by Inlovewitthemoney



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewitthemoney/pseuds/Inlovewitthemoney
Summary: Multi-chapter story about the on goings and unseen moments between Adam and Eric. It Will mostly go with the series but might drift off at some point.





	1. Missing you

Eric didn't quite know how to feel now. He had finally had a taste of something good... something addictive and now he was left without the drug and the dealer. It would have been nice to have a heads up on the expectancies that he shouldn't have had. Eric wished that Adam would have told him that he was leaving. 

Adam leaving was all that Eric could think of since he had pettled his way back home. The slight flash of grief at his unforeseen departure splashed on Adams face before he ducked into the car... a final silent goodbye. Eric couldn't help but stay motionless hovering over his bike as the car that held Adam drove him away. He hadn't waved goodbye. 

Eric flung open the front door and dragged his shoes over the floors that transitioned from the cement outside of his front door into the hard wood of his home. He stomped up the stairs of his house into his room. Eric slammed the door and flung himself on his bed, the rule of not slamming doors in the house having been long forgotten. Eric flung his pillow at the wall before sinking into his sheets and remembering what had happened earlier that day. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric rearanged himself in his chair as Adams leg pressed against his. He was currently trying to focus and write notes all the while Adam was distracting him. Eric thought about just taking Adams hand and forgetting all about his notes but he immedialy deflected the thought it. Eric still wasnt sure how far he could go with Adam before he punched him in the face and called him Tromboner.

Adams hand edged closer to his as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Eric bit his lip and tried to focus on what Mr. Hendricks was trying to teach them. Eventually after getting the hint that Eric wasnt going to miss notes even for his distractions Adam stopped his disturbance. 

Not much later the bell rang and Mr. Hendricks dismissed them. Eric gathered his things and put the lab coat back on the rack before walking out into the crowded hallways hoping to make it to him and otis's meeting place before his next class. Eric was approaching his locker when his arm was snatched and he was pulled into a dark closet. Eric squinted his eyes trying to see in the pitch black but to no avail. 

The person who had pulled him into the closet had a firm grip around his waist and was peppering gentle kisses down Erics neck. Eric squirmed in effort to try to get out of the strangers arms.

Eric moved to shove the person off but his efforts were worthless." Who is this? If you let me go i promise i wont tell." Eric pleaded in a whisper.

The person sighed and loosened his arms around Erics waist but still didin't remove them. " Stop squirming Tromboner, I need to do this one last time before i leave. " The person ordered whispering despite his demanding tone. 

Eric felt his body instantly relax " Adam?" Eric whispered careful not to scream in fear that someone would hear them. Out of all people he wouldn't think Adam would have been the one to drag him into a closet, but then again this was to fool around, not to talk. It didint surprise him a bit that Adam would skip class considering that he didn't care about the consequences. Eric had thought their time in detention had been a one time thing, apparently he was wrong. 

" Who else would it be? You screwing someone else behind my back?" Adam snarked now sucking marks that would surely be bruises all the way down Eric's neck. If it hadnt been for the fact that he was ' The Adam Groff' Eric would have thought this to be a remark of jealousy. 

Eric violently shook his head. " No. It's just you." 

Adam muttered something close to " Im glad to hear it." which went totally unnoticed by Eric as Adam continued his journey around Erics body. 

Eric then remembered that the lights were still off in the rather roomy closet. " Adam why are the lights still off? Dont you need to see?" Eric breathed out, his breath now hitching in his throat due to Adams excertions. 

Adam chuckled as he took the time to unbutton Erics shirt unlike the previous time at detention. " I memorized your body the first time, i might not be school smart but i like to know my way around the body." 

Eric grinned in the dark as Adam's hands drifted to Eric's belt buckle.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eric hadnt known what Adam had meant when he had said " I need to do this one last time before i leave." Eric had assumed that Adam had meant one last time before they would leave the closet, Eric however had been wrong. 

Eric still didint know where Adam had gone, maybe at school tomorrow where Adam was going would be confrmed. 

Eric laughed to himself, just when he had found a corner of possible happiness where he didint have to be alone it had been snatched away...like always. He couldnt be with someone even for a second before they were snatched away. Maybe he just wasnt meant to be happy, maybe him and Adam just werent meant to be. Eric was starting to think that maybe he should give up on highscool relationships and wait until college, it would probably fare better. 

Who was he kidding? he and Adam wouldnt have lasted a week, one of them would have slipped up( most likely Eric ) and it would have been a disaster. Eric then decided that he would do some snooping tomorrow and figure everything out, tonight his brain and heart just werent up for it.


	2. All things Adam

Eric had a bad feeling about today, he woke up with a headache and immediatly knew that today wasnt going to go his way...at all.

On his way out of his front door he almost tripped and fell face first onto the cement. Thank god for sneakers!

Eric's outfit was just as awsome and outgoing as usual , the pattern to todays outfit was tiger print and Eric had opted for sneakers.

Eric grabbed his bike and helmet before climbing on and pedaling off towards Otis's house . Eric secretly hoped that Otis's luck had been better than his as of late. Maybe the thing with him and Maeve had blown over and they were in a relationship. 

Eric just needed a little bit of good news today and he wasnt sure he was going to get it from anywhere else. His day would most likely be filled with Otis's unintentional neglagence due to Maeve's perfect existance and a lonely detention. 

When Eric had gotten to his best freinds house he pushed down on the kickstand, climbed off his bike and jetted for the door. 

Otis's mom opened the door and smiled at him, moving her head to look around him almost as if she was searching for something. Her eyes widened as she made a shooing motion with her hands, wildly flailing them about in the air desperatly trying to get her point across. 

Eric turned around catching a glimpse of who Eric assumed to be Ola's father Jakob from who all he had seen at the house clutching his shoes and jogging carefully across the lawn with his clothes disheveled. Then again it could have been any other one of Mrs. Milburn's many one night stands that she had unintentionally led on. 

Eric had no room to talk though because Mrs. Milburn got more sex than he probably ever would in his whole life. So Eric pretended he hadn't seen anything when Otis had asked , which made Mrs. Milburn very happy.

Eric and Otis said goodbye to Otis's mother before leaving the house. When they got outside they strattled their bikes and took off for school. 

On the way to school Otis caught Eric up on the latest him, Maeve and Ola drama, and to say that it was a hot mess was a huge understatement. The whole situation could have been avoided if Otis had just told Maeve how he felt, Eric was positive that Maeve liked Otis back, and now Otis had gone and screwed up his chances by dating a girl who he hadnt respected enough to put her even remotely as high up on the spectrum as he had Maeve. 

But in a way Eric had no room to talk, his current confusing and crapped up situation just about took the cake. 

1\. Him and Adam had kissed

2\. Him and Adam had hooked up

3\. Adam had all but tried to grab his hand in Biology class

4\. And last but defanatly not least they had hooked up for a second time in a janitors closet, and Adam had left to god knows where with some man in a Military uniform. 

Eric's life was not going at all how he had planned it to. Eric had planned to go to highschool, date someone just as fabulous as him and maybe get married, adopt a few kids.... But Adam had put a giant sledge hammer through his plans. Adams jerkish attitude gave him comfort in a way, he really just didn't know how he would react if Adam was nice to him. Adam had never been nice to him. The only thing remotely close to a complement that Eric had gotten from adam was when Eric had stopped dressing like himself and Adam had said " You look like shit." which was pretty accurate considering that he had looked basic and not at all like himself 

In a way he apreciated Adams bullying, he knew Adam wouldn't physically hurt him (depite what had happened a Aimee's party and at the school dance). Insults and rude slang were more of Adam's things.

Eric had found a new part of his brain that was just filled with all things Adam. He still remembered how gentle, almost delicate Adam had been with his body. Eric still wasnt quite sure what kind of person Adam was. Eric had gone from thinking Adam was a huge jerk with an enormous ego- to Adam was a huge jerk with an even bigger dick then his enormous ego if that was even remotely possible. Then to a huge jerk with enormous daddy issues who took prominent frustrations out on other people. But Eric's last and most shocking impression was that of someone who was seeking something, Adam seemed to be seeking love, acceptance, and lastly to be picked first and chosen over other people.... something that was seemengly rareley done if at all at his house. 

When Eric and Otis had arrived at school they parked their bikes and walked together to their lockers. Eric found himself looking in the hallways for any sign of the tall rude jock but there was none. Eric had collected his books that he needed for his first two classes and turned towards his best freind to make sure he was ready, they didn't have 1st period together so that was their silent goodbye. He was making his way towards his first period class when the anouncement for all students to proceed to the auditorium was made by Mr. Groff. Eric rushed his way to the auditorium pushing past all the clustered teens before stepping foot on the auditorium floor and scrambling to his seat in hopes that he would not be pumbled by the students fighting for seats. The dark skinned boy turned toward his best freind in hopes that he might have known what the announcement was about but Otis knew just as much as him. Eric slouched in his seat and plastered a blank expression on his face... his head was still pounding but it was now dulling to a steady slow but steady beat. 

Once everyone had taken a seat in the Auditorium the principal took his place on the stage, standing behind the podium with a dumb smile plastered on his face. 

Mr. Groff cleared his throat. " My son, Adam Groff will not be coming back anytime if ever, after many attempts to get rid- I mean after many chance's to behave and do well academically he still couldn't so he has been sent to military school for the remainder of the year." The tell-tale smirk on Mr. Groffs face was evidence that he had meant to say what he had the first time, he had meant to send Adam off the military school in hopes that he wouldnt have to see him again for a long time. Mr. Groff truly hated his son. 

After the anouncement in the Auditorium the school was bouncing with gossip about what Adam could have possibly done that made his father so mad that he had to be sent to military school. By the end of the day Eric had heard so much gossip about Adam that his brain was painfully banging in his skull, at that point Eric just wanted to go home. He had heard enough. If he heard one more rumor about how Adam might have ' Asked to go to military school too get away from the love of his life Aimee' he was going to puke his guts out and punch someone in that face. 

By the time Eric had left the school he was definitely sure of one thing. His heart had definantly grown fond of Adam Groff but he would be darned if he ever admitted it out loud.


End file.
